


The Detective and The Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cousins, First Meetings, GENIUS clint barton, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is in love with John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets John's American cousin who surprises the detective.</p><p>Sequel to 'English'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective and The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes was bored out of his mind. There hadn't been any interesting events happening. Well, except for the fall of an international spy agency. He looked on as his flatmate and friend came bustling out. He could feel anticipation and excitement rolling of him.

John said, " Sherlock my cousin is coming to visit me."

Sherlock Said, " Hmm..is he the American cousin you sometimes talk about ? "

John said, " Yup, his name is Clint. You know he is the part of the Avengers." Sherlock knew about the superhero team. So John's brother was one of the assassins, Hawkeye.

There were sounds of footsteps and a voice said, " Johnny its been ages."

Sherlock turned to look at the man, he was somewhat tall, at least taller than John, blonde-brown hair and blue-gray eyes that were assessing his surrounding. Posture suggests doesn't trust easily and rough hands due to archery. Midwestern accent, probably raised in Iowa.

John said, ' Sherlock this is my cousin Clint Barton, Clint my friend Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock felt himself being assessed. Clint stuck out his hand, " An honor to meet you, Mr Holmes."

Sherlock shook his hand. 

John said, " I will tell Mrs Hudson to bring some tea. Clint please sit down."

John left. The two men sat in silence. After sometime Clint asked, " Say Mr Holmes, since when have you been in love with my cousin ? "

Sherlock's eyes widened. No one except Mycroft had noticed. Yet this man could tell within seconds of meeting him.

Clint chuckled, " Did I surprise you. Mr Holmes I have been a spy for years, you get used to reading people. I assume you have an older brother and that you use tobacco patch rather than cigarets ? "

Sherlock was impressed. He said, " Nice deduction skills."

Clint said, " You should tell John how you feel, he likes you too you know.'

Sherlock smiled, " Please call me Sherlock." Sherlock was starting to actually like the man. He was a lot like John just more smarter and observant.

John came back with tea and snacks and Clint gave Sherlock a wink.

They had a pleasant afternoon with Sherlock and Clint making deductions about people on the street. John smiled as he saw Sherlock get along with Clint.  
He knew they would become fast friends.


End file.
